Daughter of Mine
by DatGirlDest
Summary: Cassie was determine to move closer to her father,Damon. she missed him so much, she felt alone but once you go to mystic falls everything seems to change.
1. Introducting

**hey guys, this is my very first story so please don't be mean. i really hope you like it **

Cassie POV

Okay, today is the day I been waiting for. I finally get to move closer to my dad! Damon Salvatore. I know, who knew damon could be a daddy. Haha ..ok ok enough with my dad, I live with my mom in Atlanta Georgia. My dad will try to visit every month but he is busy with the original vampire fams.. my uncle and this girl name Elena. I hope she is still in love my tio because if anyone. ANYONE, dates my dad beside my mom.. well you might want to know I don't slap like the girls my age do.

Yeah, I know it was a bit harsh. But hey what can I say, my life is fuck up. Let me tell you about myself.

I have curly dark brown hair that stop at my ribcage and light blue eyes like my dad and small dimples ever and cream color skin. I am 14 years old.. I am very stubborn and sarcastic but I believe I am carefree too. My mama is Puerto Rican and is a vampire hunter. Do you see why I had to plead with her for like four years before we got to move near dad? I mean come on, you slept with him already! There is no need for the "I hate your guts because you're a monster" Gosh! Man, we she annoying sometimes...

Any who I am finish packing. Well, most of our things are in the new house. I am just packing the small things like my laptop, make up, iphone charger, my pictures album of my family and friends. I'm gonna miss them. There was a knock on my door. It was my mom. Melisa.

My mama came in and smiles slightly and says "are you ready hija". I could tell she didn't want to go to mystic falls but I wanted to see my other family. My Italian vampire family. I smile at the thought of being hours away from them.

I look at my mama and smiles wide "of course. I had been waiting muy por siempre for this." My mama frowns and looks at me "hija , am I that bad". I shakes my head and hugs her "of course not mama, I just want to spent time with papa and tio Stefan". I know my mom loves me and cares about my safety as much as my dad did so that's why I didn't tell my mom about the whole Klaus thing and I didn't tell my dad about me living there.

I knew it will turn ugly once the truth is uncover..


	2. New Home

**hey guy sorry im still figuring out how to upload. so here the 2 chapter**

My mom took my some of my thing to the car and I was just standing in my room and remembering the good and bad time in this room. This house. I know I'm pathetic... What's new? My mama came in and sighs "lets go before I change my mind". I rolls my eyes and says "yeah and I'm going to turn into the fucking Easter bunny". My mama shoved my arm "hija, enough with the cursing. I swear its like your father raised you. "I really wanted to curse her out for that but since im responsible and smart I just left with the rest of my things and got in the car.

Few Hours Later

FINALLY! Its about damn time we got here. I was about two second of jumping out the car if I had to listen to my mom Spanish music. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Spanish music but NINE HOURS. NONSTOP! It was annoying. I literally jump out the car and took a deep breath. "Finally, mama come on "I run to the house and smiled wide. We already have our furniture set up and our things where we wanted. I walk into the house and headed upstairs in my room. My mama went in the kitchen to make dinner. I smiles widely at my new room. It is bigger than my other one in Atlanta, Georgia. I unpack the rest of my things and lies down on my queen size. I grab my phone and call my dad. He finally pick up on the third rang and said "hey bello, what's up ". I smile wide and say "I'm in mystic falls and I wanted to see you papa. And tio of course."

Damon frowns slightly and says "when were you gong to tell me you visiting. And what have I told you about Spanish words. You are Italian too". I rolls my eyes and said " I didn't come to visit dumb head. I moved here. And I know what I am . I just say Spanish words to you because its funny to annoy you". Damon's eye widens and yells "WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER? " I look at my phone in confusion "pa –dad, don't worry about it, mama is fine. I didn't know you care so much "she said sarcastically. Damon hung up and ran to their house. I look at my phone. Oh no this fucking vampire just didn't hang up on me! Urgh , like this is why I don't be civilize with people. Or shall I say vampires.

I walk downstairs and lie down on the couch. A few second later the door bell rang. I seriously wasn't getting up so I did something that any lazy person will do. I yell " mama get the door". Momma came out the kitchen and glared at my laziness and opens the door. I heard her say 'seriously'. A few second later I heard "good to see you Mel". No doubt my dad said that with a smirk on that still young and arrogant face of his. I jump from the couch and ran to the door. I smile wide and says "dad, I missed you so much" while hugging him tightly. I really did miss him. Damon smirks and spins me around and says "well of course, who doesn't?" Everyone I though.

My mom says "everyone "with a smirk on her face. My dad smirks and said "can I come in already." I invited him in. of course my mom was a bit uncomfortable with it. I don't really get her sometimes. Once inside my dad ran to my mom in vampire speed and hugs her and whispers "good to see you". I could totally see my mom blushing. I look at them with a big ass smile on my face. I knew I look like a fucking clown, but I don't care. I always hope that my parent will get together again so we could be a family and make another baby so I won't be alone. I went to the kitchen to eat what my mom cooked.

Damon P.O.V

I looked at Melisa and smirked, she always had those damn curves but now its not the time. She rolls her eyes once her noticing me checking her out "what do you want damon." I looks at her and says "well.. I wanted to know why the hell are you in mystic falls when Klaus and his family is here". Melisa look at me with confuse eyes and says "what the hell are you talking about damon. Who the fuck is Klaus..."

Damn I knew cassie wont tell her mother. I sigh and quickly told her about the original family, Klaus, Stefan and some about Elena. She already knew Katherine. Melisa shook her head in disbelief and said "wow. That is crazy. I can't believe cassie didn't say anything." She said some things in Spanish. I believe they were curse words. I sigh and looks at her "listen, you need to go back home. Now" Melisa looks at me and laughs "yeah, I doubt cassie will just leave because you said so. She is just like you determine and stubborn". I nod and smiles "she got the stubborn part from you. But we got to talk to her about lying to us."

Cassie P.O.V

God that food was great. I wonder what my parents are doing. They are taking forever. Hopefully they are making out. Um… never mind. I just got this weird image in my mind, ew. Finally my padres came in the kitchen. By the look at their face they were not happy. I wonder why… ohhhh. I seriously need to think this through.

I pretended like I knew nothing. I look at my parents. "Hey mama, papa ". Damon rolls his eyes and says "I am really mad at you for lying to your mom and me but that will be solve once you back home in Georgia ". I probably look as if he had just slapped me so my mom left to give us privacy. My dads sit opposite from me and added "I can't protect you here protecting you from the originals".

I can't believe this fucking dickward is telling me to leave. Leave, when I just came. To be here with him. And not alone. He must be on some type of blood that makes him fucking stupid. I look at him with disbelief in my eyes and say "what the fuck are you talking about". My dad did not like my choice of words but I could give two shits right now. "Cassie, it's for your safety" he hissed. I roll my eyes and cross my arms "I'm not leaving". My dad looks like he wanted to tear someone throat out. He said through his clench teeth "I cant protect you here". OMG! Does it really look like I give a shit? Man was he pissing me off.

I yelled "No! I am not leaving. I work really hard to get mom to come down here. So, I am not leaving. Plus I don't need your protection. You didn't protect me in Georgia so why now". I knew I was going to regret it later. I didn't mean it. My dad yelled " I knew you was safe with your mom there. There were no vampires there. You're ass is going back home." I was scared of him now. He had never yell at me before. But still I was not leaving. I stood up and look at him with teary eyes "I get it, you don't want me here. To meet your friends or anyone for that matter. You don't care about me". Damon felt like shit when he was her trying to keep the tears in her eyes. "No baby girl…-". I just ran upstairs to my room and onto my bed and cry my eyes out. God this day suck!

**Let me know what you think !**


	3. First Day of School

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for the reviews even if it's small. Hope you enjoy.**

**Don't own any vampire diaries people.**

Cassie P.O.V

I woke up and felt like crap. I knew I had puffy eyes and rosy cheeks. Stupid vampire dad… I threw the covers off of me and walk over to my closet. I sigh thinking about last night. I mean come on; wouldn't you want to stay if you begged your stubborn mama for freaking four years to come here? I took out my dark blue dress that goes to above the knees, my white jacket and black ankle boots. After taking a shower and washing my hair with strawberry scent shampoo and soap, I got out and put on my clothes and dry my hair and curl it. I put on a little make up. I was freaking out. I never went to a different school in the middle of the school year… a least tio Stefan will be there. Oh and that Elena chick. Maybe we could be friends. My mom came in and looks at me "Niña, you look Bonita". Melisa had tears of joy in her eyes. I sigh and said "don't cry mama por flavor. I'm ready anyways." Gosh I really hated when my mom cry. It's like watching a little puppy dye and you will do anything to help it. I headed downstairs while my mom followed.

Once downstairs my mom said "your father will pick you up from school or you can get a ride from Stefan". She looks at me with hesitance eyes "I ready prefer you go with your dad". I roll my eyes. Yeah I rather get hit by a car than get into one with my dad at this moment. Plus my mama is really annoying. She can't judge Stefan because he went all loco on his little "gang", he is still familia. I sigh loudly and went to the car, my mom roll her eyes and drove me to school. I was looking at the window for Stefan once we pull up in the parking a lot. I was about to give up and when saw him talking to a blonde girl. I wasn't sure if she was Caroline or another blonde chick but whatever. I quickly kiss my mom on the cheek and jump out the car and walk towards Stefan with a smile on my face.

Stefan P.O.V

I was talking to Rebekah about the ball tonight when I felt someone coming close to me. I turn around and my jaw drop. I can't believe she is here. Don't get me wrong I love my niece like she was my own but its not safe here. Not with Klaus and his family here. Cassie walks to me with a big smile and her face. I couldn't help but smile and pull into a hug. I knew everyone was watching but I didn't care... I miss my niece. I said "what are you doing here case". Cassie looks like she was debating to tell me the truth. I knew we couldn't be ourselves here. We could be family. She looks at Rebekah for a second and said "I move here, silly". I nod and turn to Rebekah. She looked piss for some reason. I am pretty sure it's because she interrupt our conservation or she beautiful than her. Cassie looked around awkwardly and looks back at me and say "I see you around ti-steff, gotta get my schedule". I was going to say let me walk you but bekah said "okay, bye bye little girl "rudely. Cassie rolls her eyes and say "bye Stefan, later whore". She walked away with a smile on her face. I try not to laugh at that but it was funny. She looks pissed, shock and embarrassed that someone had actually said that to her. She looks at me and growled "shut up".

Elena P.O.V

I was sitting on the bench with bonnie and Caroline when everyone whisper and gasps about something. I was confused at first but then I was a girl walk by us and up to Stefan. I was very confused. How does she know Stefan? Why is Stefan hugging and smiling at her? Are they dating? I was so confuse and hurt. Caroline look at me with sympathetic eyes and said "well… it does sound like they are a couple." I smile slightly and look at the girl. She was beautiful and had curves like mines. But she was like 14, 15. Gosh, I need to talk to Damon. Bonnie looks confused as well. I said "what's wrong bon". She shook her head slowly and said "something is wrong. She's human but she as darkness around her ". Me and care looks at the girl before she headed into the school. I wonder what is up with her…

Cassie P.O.V

Once I got my schedule, I went to my first class. Math. I was sitting in the back when I was thinking about what that whore, Rebecca … oh whatever. If I saw that bitch again she was going get stake. Thank god Stefan is here. I suddenly got lonely. I always get like this, when I feel nerves or sad. I didn't know anybody here but Stefan. I try to pretend that words don't hurt me but it does. I know that my mama try to make me believe that im not alone in this but I am. I am not even human or a vampire. I'm nothing. Gosh can this day get worse?

IT DID! That slut that is called Rebekah told everyone in the class that I sleep with the Greeks that why I'm in senior classes! I can't believe this. First of all, I am a virgin. Sadly. And secondly I just came to this school how the hell can I get into senior class in the matter of 2 hours. I know you can but REALLY! Everyone in the class was laughing and whispering. Once the class ended I left the school. I really didn't want to be in the same school as the slut bag if I couldn't stake her. So now I'm in the forest crying my eyes out. I'm freaking pathetic. A few minutes later I hear something to my left move towards me. I look to my left and right before me was a handsome guy. Okay, it was a lie. A very hot guy. VERY HOT. He had beautiful blue/green eyes, a navy blue shirt that fit him just right and a leather jacket with jeans. I knew for sure he wasn't human… just couldn't move. He walk toward me and said and the sexiest British accent I have ever hear. "Hello love, what are you doing here at this time ". Wow, even though he is sexy. I know don't to talk to strangers and I really not in the mood. So being me I roll my eyes and sniff "well… if you haven't noticed. I'm crying. Now that you know that you can leave." He just laughs softly and sat down in front of me like we knew each other for years.

He smiles and looks at me with something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was but I didn't seem right. He said "well…you are too beautiful to be out here alone". I roll my eyes and shake my head "please. I am not in the mood. Some whore told everyone that I slept with nerds to get into any classes and my dad is a dick and I ALWAYS FEEL ALONE. So please just leave." He looked speechless, maybe no girl had yell at him before but I really didn't give a shit. He then sigh and say softly " I felt alone too. I kind of still do. But you seem interesting and feisty" he smirked. I look at him like he was fucking dumb. Gosh was I a pet to him. I look interest. Wow just fucking wow. He said with a smirk "well lets introduces ourselves..I'm Klaus"


	4. A Day With Klaus

Cassie P.O.V

Did he just say Klaus...? as in Klaus the creepy original vampire Klaus? OH…MY…GOD. I'm going to die! He is going to kill me. Okay Cassie, breathe. Don't show fear. Even though I am scary shitless, I'm surprise that I didn't piss my pants.

Klaus smiles softly and say "what's your name sweetheart". If I didn't know he was a loco vampire then I will actually believe he cared. I said calmly "Cassie… but I have to go now". I stood up and was about to leave but he stood in front of me. Klaus shakes his head softly and chuckle "no stay. I can see the fear in you eyes. I not going to hurt you." I almost laughed at him. Really, Like I'm going to believe him. I said "well, Klaus… why do you want me if you don't want to eat me." I was annoyed at myself that I am actually having a conversation with him! Klaus sighs and looked uncomfortable. "You said that you are lonely, well I am as well. You are different from other girls, I can sense it. Your not human are you?" I didn't what to tell him anything thing but when you look into his eyes, it's like you had too. I knew he wasn't just vampire and he couldn't compel me. So I decide maybe i need a friend to talk to. Don't judge me. He seem like he was interested so I told him. "You are correct Klaus. I am not all human. I am half human and half vampire." Klaus looks speechless to say a least. He just stared at me with those beautiful eyes of his… Focus Cassie. Gosh he is like 23. My papa's age. Ewe! I seriously need a drink… Once out of my thoughts, I look at Klaus, who still looks like someone say that he was a father of a donkey. I rolled my eyes and sat back down near the tree. Klaus finally got the balls to say quietly "that is impossible. Vampires can't procreate ". I nod and said with a bored voice "yeah yeah yeah…I heard it before. It's true, so get over it grandpa." Klaus rolls his eyes and smiles and sat down with me. Maybe he isn't that bad like everyone says he is. Hopefully my dad and mom don't find out.

Klaus P.O.V

I really couldn't believe what this beautiful girl was telling me. Half human and half vampire? This can not be. I would have found out by now if it was possible. I finally said something after a few minutes. "That is impossible. Vampires can't procreate "she said with a bored voice "yeah yeah yeah…I heard it before. It's true, so get over it grandpa." I roll my eyes and smiles as I sit down. I can't believe that this girl is stay alive after the way she was talking to me. She was beautiful with dark brown curls, small dimples and curves that she was growing into. Also, she is a smart ass and feisty. I wonder who is her parents "who is your parents, love". She laughed and shakes her head "like I'm going to tell you ". I laughed and though 'if I was going to hurt them...She was smart'. I nod and took at my drawing pad and smiles at her while she looks at my drawing of the trees and a deer. Cassie smiles wide as she says "wow. You draw beautiful… what else can you draw." I smiles at looks at her "everything." She giggles and says "even a clown with two small moneys eating bananas on his head while driving". I laugh and said "wow, I never though about drawing that". This is the most fun I had since I broke my curse. This girl. Cassie... makes my feel all… what's the word. Human? I don't know what's wrong with me but I have to stop it right now. She is like 14 years old. Before I had to make an excuse of leaving she stood up and smiles down at me. She said "I have to go. School should be over by now. And thanks for cheering me up. For the big bad vampire, you're not that bad." She blushes and leaves me in the forest.

Man, she is going to be the death of me..

**i know its short but i kinda need help with ideas. let me know what you think about klaus/ cassie. i dont know if its going to turn into something but they are going to flirt.. ;] hope you like it!**


	5. Confession

**Hey guys! i just want to say that i am working the whole delena thing. i hope u enjoy!**

Damon P.O.V

I was worry sick. Stefan and Elena came home 15 minutes ago. me and Melisa was talking about our life. i was relief when she told me that she was seeing someone. now i don't have to feel guilty when me and Elena go out. if she just admits that we belong together. Melisa and i decide to keep this a secret from Cassie. we know she is no gonna take this easy...

Stefan asked " well tonight the ball. are you doing to bring Elena ?". after the whole ripper thing, Stefan decide to be with Rebekah. i was thrill . i wanted to claim Elena right there and then ..but she was heart broken by the news so yeah.  
>i shook my head and growled "this is <em>NOT<em> the time Stefan." Elena looks at me and then Melisa. Melisa was pacing near the fire place , calling once again Cassie phone telling her to meet us at the boarder house.  
>Elena looks down and bites her lips and asks " um.. what is going on? who is this Damon? " she pointed at Melisa. if i didn't know any better i would suggest Elena was jealous. i smirked and said "my baby momma ".<p>

Stefan rolls his eyes as Melisa throw a book at me. Elena laugh and said "come Damon , who is she?". Melisa rolls her eyes. " i can speak for myself , thank you. but in all honestly Damon was telling the truth. Cassie is our daughter". Elena looked as if she was talking alien. she shook her head and sat on the couch when the door to the board house open...

Cassie P.O.V

I was walking to the board house now because my mom voice mail to me too. i couldn't answer the phone because as soon as the voice mail ended , my phone died. like seriously. i need a new phone..  
>i knew that my parents weren't going to be happen that i skipped school and meeting Klaus , so i am not gonna said anything. my mind keep re-playing the event with Klaus in the woods. i wondering if i can trust him. with my secrets... whatever.<p>

i open the door to the boarding house and as soon as i step in i was push against a wall. A FREAKING WALL!. i think the world hates me.  
>i look up to see my very pissed off father and mom in front of me. with the faces they are making , i look around and saw Stefan. he was about to leave when i called out to him. " Hey tio , it was nice to know you care" . stefan just turn around and smiles. " oh , glad to know that im doing a great job."<p>

i rolled my eyes and my parent finally lets go of me. But that didn't stop them from giving me the lamest lecture ever! I went on the couch while they both talking about punishments they can give me. i sigh and finally noticed the girl from school. she looks at me and smiles slightly and said " hey".  
>okay, me being me didn't want to be nice even thought she looked and seem nice. i was in trouble anyways. i looked at her and said " who the hell are you" . Stefan burst out of laughing and left . i wonder were hes going ...<p>

My dad and my mom yell " Cassie". i rolls my eyes and eyed the girl up and down. she looked familiar.. Katerine. i took out the stake from under shirt and went to stake her but my mom grabbed my arm and shakes her head " no Nina , shes not Katerine she the doppelganger. remember i told you about that." i nod my head and looks at her. Wow! she looks just like her. i sigh and smile at her " sorry , its just that - " she shakes her head " its okay , i understand ". she looks at my dad with lovely dovely eyes.

before i could curse her out. my mother stop me . Again. She is really pushing me to send her to the nursing home when she is old. " Cassie , come on we are going home to get ready for the ball". i groan but went outside. i mean its gonna be old people there! they would want to squeeze my cheeks! OH MY GOSH. i am so going to dying out of boredom. at least i lasted this long. i thought for sure i was going to die by the hands of Klaus. my mom came outside and drove us off to our house.

Elena P.O.V

Gosh, this cant be real. Damon. a. dad. No way in hell! I mean, its impossible. Right?. i look at Damon and blush as i see that he was looking at me. ever since Stefan told us that he was with Rebekah. Damon been there for me and i saw a different side of him. now that i think about it he would make a great dad. no.. he _is_ one.

I know that i have feeling for Damon but i just cant tell him that. especially now, that he had a daughter. i look at him and said " well , i guess you have great family reunion to go to.. so bye". i stood up and him was in front of me. " what are you going on about ". i don't know why but i was starting to get angry. i sigh loudly and said " well, Damon. i just found out that you have a family. a daughter. _a_ wife. "

Damon stare at me and then started laughing. i was complete pissed on and started to walk to the door. Damon turned me around and the look he give me , wanted to kiss him so badly. " Elena, i love you. okay there i say it! yes. i have a daughter but Melisa isn't my wife." i stay in complete shock. wow. did he just said he love me?. I was interpreted by Damon kissing me. I felt like i was on cloud nine. i was surprise that i was kissing him back. but God those lips cant make you faint!. we finally pull away and smiles at each other. i laughs " i don't think your kid likes me". Damon smiles and kissed me again.

i knew i should probably tell him that I'm going to the ball to talk to Esther but i know he would lock me in the basement. so i just enjoy the kissed.

**If anyone is confusion or have any suggestion. please let me know. **

**oh and i decide that Stefan and Rebekah can be together...:]**


	6. The Ball pt1

Cassie P.O.V

I am now lying on my bed wishing a cat will scratch out my eyes. when we came home my mom was looking through formal dresses,it was disgusting! It was like i walk into a dress up party for old people. Like my grandma. She can be a old hag.  
>it been three hours already and i didn't find anything to wear. my mom had left to get herself ready. she have been acting strange lately. i wonder why... whatever. i sighed and went into the shower thinking about <em>him.<em> once i got out the shower and wrap a towel around myself , i got out the bathroom and saw my window open and a big white box on my floor.

'Was my window open before? what the hell was in the box?' My eyes widen. What if its A BOMB!.. okay now im over thinking it.  
>i walk over to my window and close it and closed the blinds. i pick up the box and gently put it on my bed. i looks at the box for a moment before reading the note.<br>'Hello love , hope to see you at the ball. You can thank me later. Klaus'

I smile wide and open the box . My heart stop. It was the most beautiful dress ever. It was a royal blue corset dress. it had some Jews on some place. It was beautiful. aw. Klaus is really sweet. what... how the hell he know where i live? i will have to ask him later. My mom walk in my room with a light purple dress on. she look so beautiful... but where the hell she got it from? she will have to me she brought a dress.

My mom gasps " Oh my gosh Cass , its Bonita" she looks at my suspiciously " where did you get it.".  
>I smile nervously " oh this thing..its nothing. i got it like a long time ago. A LONG time ago".<br>she totally brought it.  
>She rolled her eyes and left so i can get dress. man that was close. i knew that if i told her that Klaus gave me this dress , the party will become a bloodbath once we get there.<p>

i put on my dress on , my blue eye shadow,a bit of blush and curl my hair. I put my sliver hoop earrings in with my silver heels on. i know this was suppose a formal party but seriously.. Who the hell will care it i wear hoop earrings?

Once i was done i look into the , i look sexy! ha. wow i am like i dad.. oh well. i know that my dad is gonna kill anyone if they try anything with me. i mean i know they probably think im like 16 or 17 because of my curves but once my dad get through with them they be scared to even look at me. Trust me it happen before.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs. when i got to the last step i was blinded by a flash of a camera. i glared at my mom " Couldn't you have waited until i was prepared ."  
>my mom shrugs and went to the car with me on her tail.<p>

i swear. MOTHERS !. She is lucky she gives me my allowances...

Klaus P.O.V

I am pissed. All i can think about is _her._ Why the bloody hell am i thinking about her , she like 14/ 15.  
>Its been a half in hour since the party started and i still didn't see her. Did she get my gift?<br>i looked around and saw Damon and Elena kissing in the corner and cringed. i could tell they were a secret because they would look around every few seconds. i also saw Stefan and Rebekah. God , sometimes i want to disown her as a sister. they were basically air humping each other. Kids..

A few minutes later me and my family was introducing my mother when the door open and my jaw almost drop like most of the man guy did. There she my royal blue dress on. She looks even more beautiful than i thought.  
>she looks over at me and smiles and went over to the little gang is. The next thing i heard shock me to the core.<p>

i heard Damon hissed " What the hell are you wearing! Melisa , why the hell did you let her out the house like this ". i saw Cassie roll her eyes and said " Daddy, stop being overprotective. I'm turning 16 in a few days ". No wonder she looked familiar.

Elijah told everyone to go on the dance floor. I was dancing with Caroline. I also brought her a dress to but i think Cassie dress fit her perfectly. I knew it was wrong going after Caroline. The enemy. But she is different like Cassie. I took my attention off of Caroline for a second and look at Cassie dancing with Stefan.

i growled softly see Stefan hands on her. God i want to rip his arm off her.  
>Finally. it was time to switch partners and i quickly took cassie in my arms and smirk as she try to hide from blushing.<br>I notices how everyone from the little gang of theirs tense up. Especially Damon and Melisa .Cassie looks down and took a deep breath and whispers " Thanks for the gift".  
>I smirk and looks around to see numerous eyes on us. i said " your welcome, love". i spin her around and whispers in her ear so only she can hear me "they don't know you meet me right ?" I knew the answer but i wanted her to comfort it.<p>

she bit her lip and shook her head and said "no". I can tell she felt guilty for not telling them but she also look excited. I smiled and kissed her hand as the dance ended " Nice meeting you love". she smiles brightly and says" you too". she went over to where her mother was. This girl is something else.

**sorry for the wait ! i decide that this is part 1 of the ball. :)  
>Also i change some things. Cassie is not 14 , she is 15. i dont wont to make klaus a pedophile... even though it really doesnt matter. Oh Well !.<strong>

**Next Chapter summary :  
>cassie find out about her mother and lover. maybe even damon and elena relationship. How will she react?<br>Also their conflict with the 'Towns Whore'. and a moment with klaus .  
><strong>


End file.
